


The Enigma of the King and Warden-Commander

by CloudMonsta



Series: Vball Babs: Origins [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon Age AU, M/M, Politics, Vignettes, adolescent pranks make for unhappy guards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudMonsta/pseuds/CloudMonsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes from the history of King Bokuto and Warden-Commander Akaashi. Contents vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stories of the Warden-Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama appreciates what Akaashi's done for him. But that doesn't stop him from getting frustrated from time to time.

"So where are you going?" Kageyama asks, idly flipping Akaashi's dagger back and forth in his hands, watching his mentor put together a small pack.

"To the Cousland estate. They're close political allies, and I'm to escort them to Ostagar. I've heard the Teyrn has a promising son, as well, so I'm going to see if he's any interest in the wardens," Akaashi adds, taking a light linen shirt and folding it neatly. With quick twists of his wrists, he rolls it into a smaller bundle, and sets it at the bottom of his pack. "We need as many recruits as we can get."

"Yes, but why do _you_ have to go?" Kageyama pesters, allowing a little bit of a whine creep into his voice. "I hate being stuck here in camp."

"Because," Akaashi begins, and Kageyama can hear the longsuffering tone he uses when any other person would simply get impatient, "the Couslands are a particular friend of King Bokuto's, and he's entrusted me with this duty." He grabs a few provisions laid out on the bench, and slides them into his pack as well.

Kageyama notices that whenever Akaashi is talking about the King, he never simply calls him by name; always by title, either King or King Bokuto. Never anything even slightly familiar, even though they spend hours upon hours together in meetings, with others as well as by themselves, and when they speak to each other there is clear friendship. (And perhaps beyond friendship, Kageyama cannot help but wonder, always seeing Akaashi acting with restraint and fondness in response to the King's unbridled enthusiasm and joy at his presence.)

"And I can't come with you… why?" Kageyama asks, point blank, an eyebrow raised in question as Akaashi holds out a hand expectantly for his knife. He gives the dagger one last flip to his other hand, easily catching it by the blade, before releasing it into Akaashi's solid grip.

"Someone has to stay behind and guide the new recruits as they come in," Akaashi reminds, not for the first time. He slides the dagger into his sheath with practiced grace, patting the handle twice out of habit. Kageyama still doesn't know _why_ the habit was formed, just that whenever the Warden-Commander sheathed his clean blade, he would gently tap it twice. He wondered if it was some kind of good luck charm, or a tradition to hold off bad omens.

Either way, it is stupid, and doesn't do anything. Kageyama knows enough about magic and the supernatural to know that good luck charms and traditions don't hold sway unless they're enchanted or otherwise bolstered. It's all just for the benefit of the mind.

"There should be three coming in," Akaashi continues, snapping his pack closed and swinging it onto his shoulders.  "Two from nearby townships, and one from the Chantry."

Kageyama's ears perk up at the sound of that. "The Chantry?" He asks, following Akaashi out of their tent, towards where the horses are stabled. He hasn't had any interactions with someone from the Chantry in… maker's breath, ages. "Another mage?"

"Ah… not quite," Akaashi hedges, thanking the man who brought for his horse, saddled and ready to go.

"If not a mage, then who?" Kageyama asks, watching as Akaashi carefully secures his pack to the back of the saddle. His hesitation tells Kageyama that, whatever the answer, he's not going to like what comes out of his mentor's mouth next. They walk all the way to the edge of camp before Akaashi responds.

"He's a templar," he finally says, turning to face his subordinate with rebuttals for all the complaints that he hasn't even voiced yet. "And I know, I know, you're not going to like him, but you don't have to like him – just show him around camp, and try not to murder him before he can go through his Joining."

"But a _templar_?" Kageyama hisses, his disgust with even the idea of a templar joining the ranks of the wardens clear. "They've been trying to kill me for years!"

"Yes, and I put a stop to that," Akaashi reminds, his tone stern. "You're not just a blood mage anymore, Tobio." He lets one hand rest heavily on Kageyama's shoulder, but the grumpy mage doesn't need the reminder of the weight his past bears. "You're a Grey Warden now. And I expect you to perform the duties of your office with respect."

Kageyama groans at the prospect, but nods, knowing Akaashi won't release him until he gives some kind of notion of having heard and agreed. "I'm not going to like it, though," he adds, almost in spite, watching Akaashi haul himself up easily onto the saddle.

"You don't have to like it," Akaashi says simply, as if the very thought of Kageyama enjoying his duties is laughable. "You just have to tolerate it and do what you've been tasked to. I'll return before the battle, with a company of men and hopefully a few recruits."

Kageyama waves as Akaashi spurs the horse into motion, not waiting to watch him disappear from view. He turns and begins to walk back into the main body of camp, muttering under his breath.

"Hope the 'holy warrior' chokes on darkspawn blood," he bites out bitterly, his scowl keeping anyone who might have dared approach him from even considering it.


	2. History of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto may be young and foolhardy, but he still has to learn how to be a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Ro, my ever faithful beta. Bless u, saving me from horrible misspellings like "chaffing" (chaffing lmao)

"Where are we going, again?" Bokuto asks his parents, weighing the merits of dragging his feet. He doesn't get very good traction against the polished marble floors, though, so he doesn't think it would do much good.

"We're meeting with your father's good friend, the Teryn of Gwaren, Ushijima Wakatoshi. And you'd best behave," his mother tells him, reaching down to grab hold of his hand so he can't escape or drag his feet.

"He has a lovely daughter who will be a good match for you," his father adds, placing his hand on Bokuto's shoulder.

Whether that's supposed to be comforting or confining, Bokuto isn't really sure. He feels like it's somehow both.

"Now come on, you've known about this meeting a week now, be a good prince and put on your best manners," his mother tells him, pulling his hair tight in its high ponytail so it doesn't come loose. It tugs a little, but he knows his mother means well, so Bokuto tries not to wince.

The truth is, he's eleven, and he doesn't _want_ to get betrothed to some child of his father's old war buddy. He'd much rather be reading stories from his book about the wardens. But he knows it's part of his job as prince – and future king – so he puts on his best face and smiles real nice for Teryn Wakatoshi and his daughter.

 

…

 

After the deaths of the King and Queen, Bokuto is thought too young to hold the throne. So, for the time being, "Uncle" Wakatoshi takes over most of the governing, and Bokuto acts as a figurehead while he learned what he is supposed to do.

The Teryn had nearly taken over raising Bokuto, and had guided him through many a mock battle.

So when Uncle Wakatoshi tells him something, Bokuto usually listens, even if he doesn't want to.

That doesn't mean that Bokuto doesn't find opportunities to sneak away here and there, though. He _is_ still a young teen, after all.

It is during one such opportunity that Bokuto runs into Akaashi for the first time. He had been darting inbetween sellers in the street, ducking underneath carts and attempting not to be spotted by the guards scattered throughout the market, when he ran head-on into the other teen.

"Ah! Sorry," Bokuto exclaims, stumbling as he tries to stop himself and only ending up with his hands braced against the other for stability.

Instead of anger though – or the much more common sudden humility of meeting their king, a worse response in Bokuto's opinion – the other boy just responds with a quiet chuckle, and helps pull Bokuto back to his feet. "It's quite alright," he says, smiling at Bokuto, "you seemed like you were in quite a hurry!"

"I was- am," Bokuto laughs, looking over his shoulder to see if he was spotted, "I can't let the guards get me."

"On the run for something?" The young man asks, an eyebrow raised in curiosity and a smile threatening to steal across his face. "Whatever did you do?"

"I may have dropped a large bowl of water on my guards' heads from above," Bokuto admits, grinning widely as he looks at his companion properly for the first time. "They weren't exactly happy."

"I'll bet they weren't!" He says, chuckling, and Bokuto notices that the smile goes all the way up to his eyes, his skin crinkling with the mirth. It's pretty cute.

"There he is!"

"Come with us now, young sir."

Bokuto groans when his guards find him, but can't help but notice that one of them is thoroughly soaked. He wonders how he ran around, drenched like that. Even in light armor, it _had_ to be chafing.

Just as he's being hauled off, he hears a voice calling out from behind.

"Wait!" The young man he'd run into is shouting out, hands up to the sides of his mouth as if that'll help it carry in this busy market street. (Business doesn't stop with young King Bokuto's shenanigans, after all. If it did, nothing would ever get done!)

"I never got your name! I'm Keiji, Akaashi Keiji!"

Bokuto's mouth forms a little 'o' in surprise, his heart fluttering as he realizes that Akaashi hadn't recognized him all this time. (In retrospect, he wondered how… his black and white mixed hair was usually a dead giveaway. Akaashi must be new in town, he decides.)

As he's being hauled away, he shouts back with a grin, "I'm Bokuto Koutarou! Nice to meet you, Akaashi!"

Bokuto has just enough time to see the shock spread across Akaashi's face before he's dragged away through the crowd, bound to get a scolding from Uncle Wakatoshi.

 

…

One of Bokuto's first acts as King – not just figurehead – is to investigate the sudden resurgence of darkspawn.

Naturally, Bokuto is extremely excited about this. He's grown up reading story after story about the grey wardens, how they've conquered each blight, how they would ride into battle on the backs of great griffons.

So of course, one of his first suggestions, right in the middle of the war room, is to get the help of the wardens. Not just those stationed throughout Ferelden, but to get help from those in Orlais as well.

His energetic suggestion is met with a sneer and a scoff.

"That will take time, your Highness," one of his councilors tells him, gently. "The darkspawn are a current threat to all who are near Ostagar."

"Besides," Wakatoshi cuts in, "Orlais is a trash country. Nothing good can grow there – we'll be fine on our own. Don't let your boyish fantasies cloud your judgement – the wardens aren't special, they're just men who follow their own lead, rather than yours. No good in a war, especially not to invite _Orlais_ into Ferelden."

Bokuto's shoulders slump, and he settles back down abruptly with a sigh. "Okay…," he frowns, "I just thought it'd be a good idea… but you're right…"

"Teryn Wakatoshi," one of the councilors says, "the wardens _are_ specialized in fighting darkspawn. We aren't sure what we're dealing with here-"

"It's _not_ a blight," Wakatoshi scoffs, but the councilor continues.

"-and we _do_ have Ferelden wardens. We could at least put forth the call, get those nearby to join us at Ostagar. They live within Ferelden's borders, they should have at least minor fealty to the King."

Bokuto perks up at the thought, and pipes in with some of his excitement from before. "I know the local Warden-Commander! I can write him a letter! Paper, paper… and a quill!"

Wakatoshi sighs, but seems to realize he can't fight it this time. Bokuto has always been fascinated with the wardens, and the fact that he is now friends with – and has spent a considerable amount of time writing letters to – the current Warden-Commander hasn't been helping things.

But if getting a few local wardens would keep the King focused on the task at hand, he supposes it's worth the hassle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo! Totally got the vignette out in a timely manner. Get a lil insight into our loooovely King Bokuto (and ohooo, who's that? a young little Akaashi you saaay?) 
> 
> Comments make my day (kudos help too ;D) <3 y'all the best

**Author's Note:**

> This companion fic will be a little different from the others: throughout the Dawn Will Come adventure, little tidbits and scraps of history and stories will be found and overhead, and those will unlock the vignette chapters here. If it is Akaashi-centric, the chapter will be one of the "Stories of the Warden-Commander," and if it's Bokuto-centric it will be "History of the King of Ferelden." Chapters specific about the two of them together will be "Enigma" or something (I haven't decided yet). Whenever possible, Enigma chapters will be released the same day or immediately after the Dawn Will Come chapter that unlocks them. 
> 
> Come chat with me over on tumblr at cloudmonstachopper or drop a message in the #vball babs origins tag if you want me to see it! I love to hear from readers :D


End file.
